Un monde infernal
by EViLGUARD
Summary: Après le terrible combat résultant de l'attaque de Orochimaru sur le village de Konoha les gens compte les morts et pensent leur blessures. Mais c'est aussi en ce jours fatidique que tout commence. Dans les larmes et le sang une nouvelle histoire naitra!
1. Prologue

_Auteur: moi, a savoir un gay, de 24 ans adorant la lecture mais surtout l'écriture_

_Personnage: tout le monde auras reconnu Naruto, celebre personnage du Manga éponyme.(ce qui veux dire du même nom) ainsi que Sasuke le second personnage important_

_Disclaimer: Je suis pas propriétaire de rien, bla-bla-bla, ne pas me poursuivre, merci!_

_Rating: bah, Dans le doute je vais mettre M pour Mature! Pourquoi? Parce que j'écris sans avoir de plan à l' avance. Donc je serai aussi surpris que vous de savoir ce qui se passera._

_Pairing: Sa me semble évident, Naruto/Sasuke._

_Note importante: J'aime écrire, je le fais le plus souvent par amour des mots et des histoires. Je n'ai jamais de plan précis et me laisse guider par mes envies. Je ne peux rien prédire. De plus je ne suis pas le plus grand spécialiste de l'univers Naruto, alors si je fais des erreurs merci de bien vouloir m'en faire pars je corrigerai (ou pas) au gré du temps!_

_Spécial Warning: Bon, pour ceux qui aurais pas compris il est question d'homosexualité donc a la limite vous pouvez allez jouer ailleurs si vous n'êtes pas heureux. Sur ce… Have fun!_

PS : je suis nul pour l'orthographe, donc si vous êtes du gens à ne pas supporter je ne vous conseille pas de lire. Sinon bah je vous avertie, c'est bourrer de fautes.

**Un monde** infernal

Prologue

Lorsque le dernier combat s'acheva enfin et que la poussière retomba, de nombreuses vies avaient déjà été perdues. Ce jours là, après que Konoha ai été trahis et que Gaara ai finalement été vaincu, un certain nombre de combattant durent accepter la difficile réalité. Le village avait été presque détruit, leur Hokage était mort et une nouvelle puissance s'était fait connaitre. Son nom est Naruto et il est la prison du plus terrible de démon. Néanmoins en ce jour Naruto a prouvé qu'il se servirait de cette puissance pour aider et sauvé ce village qu'il aime tant. Mais alors que le terrible combat entre Gaara et Naruto se déroulaient un autre combat, intérieur celui-là, se livrait non loin. Sasuke regardait ce garçon se battre avec la plus puissante des volontés. Il avait mal jugé son compagnon et cela était une grave erreur. Plus le combat évoluait plus Sasuke ressentait de plus en plus de fierté à être l'ami de Naruto. Mais il ressentait aussi quelque chose de plus profond que cela. Étais-ce de l'admiration? Non, c'était bien plus que cela. Quand Naruto c'était porté a sa défense il avait eu le temps de le regarder, de le voir réellement. Il avait alors ressentie un fort désire pour le jeune blond.

Comment cela était-il possible? Pouvait-on seulement ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour un autre homme? Ce pouvait-il que lui, un Uchiwa, tombe amoureux d'un homme? Pis encore, d'hun homme comme Naruto? Mais s'il existe qu'une chose qui ne se trompe jamais c'est bien le cœur et celui du jeune Uchiwa frémissait de douleur chaque fois que son ami recevait un dur coup. Le combat enfin terminé il dut faire le maximum d'effort pour ne pas se précipité sur Naruto pour voir son état. Il devait en tout premier lieu s'occupé de Sakura. C'est donc le cœur déchiré qu'il prit Sakura et l'entraina en zone sécurisé pour qu'elle soit traitée. Sitôt cela fait il repartit en direction de la forêt pour y trouvé Naruto. Dans une petite zone boisée miraculeusement épargné par l'ultime combat des deux titans il découvrit Naruto qui s'était évanouie. S'approchant prudemment, Sasuke chercha des yeux le corps de l'opposant de Naruto mais ne le vit nul pars.

S'approchant du jeune blond, il sentie son cœur se délivrer quand il pu enfin constaté les mouvements imperceptibles de la respiration de Naruto. Dieux sois louer il était vivant! Il s'agenouilla devant lui et passa son bras sous la tête et les jambes de Naruto et le souleva. Il vit soudain une larme tombé sur le visage encrassé de Naruto, une larme qui se faisant difficilement un chemin sur le visage ensanglanté du jeune combattant. Les ninjas ne doivent pas pleurer, mais comment faire quand votre cœur et votre corps ne peuvent résister? Bientôt les larmes de l'Uchiwa nettoyèrent une partie du sang. C'est alors que Naruto repris conscience et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda le visage de Sasuke dont les larmes coulait a grand flot et il dit:

- Ne pleure pas, tout iras bien.

- Na… Naruto… Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée dans quel état tu te retrouve?

- Je suis encore en vie Sasuke, je peux encore admirer ton merveilleux visage. Tout ira bien!

- J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, ajouta le jeune aux cheveux noir dont les larmes avaient à nouveau repris.

Sasuke regarda un instant le visage de Naruto qui lui souriait douloureusement. Naruto malgré les blessures infligées par le combat leva péniblement la main et caressa la joue de Sasuke. Le contact de la main du jeune blond rassura l'Uchiwa et il regarda un instant les yeux bleu azure du blessé. Il approcha timidement ses lèvres de celle de Naruto et dans un tendre baisé il cella pour toujours un amour nouveau qui devraient tout deux les unir. Sans le savoir et par la force des choses ils mirent leur destiné en commun.


	2. Les feuilles repoussent

**Les feuilles repoussent**

Le soleil se lèvent sur le village de Konoha alors que non loin de là sur une colline un nouveau couple se réveille. Après la découverte de leur sentiment réciproque Naruto et Sasuke commencèrent a ce voir en secret. Aucun d'eux n'avait réellement envie de dévoiler leur relation pour le moment. Pas uniquement par peur, mais aussi car il souhaitait pouvoir profité des moments calmes sans que tout les regards sois tournée vers eux. Naruto tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais les rayons de la journée naissante lui brulaient la rétine. Néanmoins il se força à cette action et tourna la tête pour voir Sasuke qui était a ses coté. Une semaine entière déjà qu'il s'était embrassé et depuis chaque nuit ils se retrouvaient sur cette colline. La première nuit cela avait été le fruit d'un pur hasard ou du destin. Naruto s'y étant rendu pour regardé son village dans le quel persistait encore quelque incendie. Sasuke quand a lui s'y était rendu pour regarder la lune et faire le point sur sa vie. Les deux jeunes s'étaient donc retrouvé sur cette colline et avait mis longtemps avant de dire un mot. Ils avait passé la nuit à se tenir par la main. Par la suite chacun n'avais pus se passé de l'autre et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait chaque nuit pour dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Naruto regarda son jeune amour et se demanda à quoi l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène pouvait bien rêver. Le blond se pencha et embrassa tendrement le front de l'Uchiwa qui sourie d'aise durant son sommeil. Puis il se leva s'éloigna de quelque pas.

Il regarda longuement son village qui avait été endommagé par les récents combats. Néanmoins il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour Konoha qu'il savait être d'une force particulièrement incroyable. Ce que les gens penseraient de la relation qu'entretenais les deux jeunes étaient beaucoup plus incertain. Même si Naruto savait que de nombreux ninja avant lui avait été homosexuel il n'était pas simple d'imaginé comment les gens réagirais dans sa situation précise. Après tout Naruto était la prison de Kyûbi et Sasuke lui était le dernier survivant des Uchiwa. Du moins le dernier encore digne de confiance. Comment réagirais les gens face à ce duo si imprévisible? Malgré tout Naruto songea à de nombreuse histoire partant de la valeur de certain ninja réputé homosexuel. Si seulement les choses pouvaient être plus simples. Naruto jeta a nouveau un coup d'œil à Sasuke dont le souffle régulier lui avait permis de dormir en paix encore cette nuit. Il porta son regard vers les visages des anciens Hokage du village, cherchant a les interrogé du regard. C'est alors qu'il senti des bras passé chaque coté de ses anches et l'entouré amoureusement.

- Tu utilises des techniques Ninja pour me surprendre mon ange?

- Je dois bien rusé un peu si je veux avoir cette chance beau blond. Après tout tu es un ninja et tu m'aurais sentie approché sans cela.

- Ce n'est pas un reproche tu sais. Répondit Naruto en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amour

- Tu avais l'air songeur, à quoi pensais-tu de si bon matin?

- Je réfléchissais a… Eux! dit le blond en pointant le village

- Eux? Tu sais que ce sont nos amis n'est-ce pas? Pas de vulgaire ennemie.

Naruto regarda longuement le village alors qu'il sentait la présence rassurante de Sasuke derrière lui. Des amis? Certes il les aimait tous tellement mais alors pourquoi ressentir autant de mépris à l' instant présent? C'est la peur, pensa-t-il, la peur de le perdre lui. Sasuke posa un doux baisé dans le cou du blondinet et le serra plus fort contre lui. Naruto souffla enfin sa rage et dis :

- Tu as raison mon ange, mais tu sais bien qu'ils m'ont pour la pluparts traité comme un montre parce que j'étais différant. Maintenant j'ai peur que sa recommence.

- Naruto… Tu es le garçon le plus combatif que je connaisse. De plus je serai a tes coté quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je sais c'est bien ce qui me donne la force depuis la mort de l'Hokage.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelque heure puis décidèrent de rejoindre ensemble le village ce qui était une première car les autres nuits ils avaient préféré se séparer pour ne pas attiré les soupçons. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différant. Au début il avait décidé que si d'ici 3 jours leur sentiment n'avait pas diminué alors ils dévoileraient leur amour. C'était l'aube du 4ieme jours et loin de diminué leur amour s'était de beaucoup intensifié. De l'aveu de chacun il était clair qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais être séparé. C'est pourquoi une fois arrivé aux portes du village ils se regardèrent et se prirent par la main. Dans les yeux de chacun ont pouvais lire la crainte, le bonheur mais aussi l'immense détermination qu'ils avaient.

En avançant dans la rue ils passèrent devant un groupe de jeune qui se mirent a les pointé du doigt et a rigolé. Le tempérament bouillant et acerbe de Naruto allais reprendre le dessus quand tout à coup 6 Shuriken vient se planté dans la palissade tout près des jeunes. Naruto stupéfait se retourna pour voir qui était l'attaquant et découvris…:

- Shikamaru!!! S'étonnèrent Naruto et Sasuke

- Jolie lancé non?

- Mais… mais… que fais tu ici? Bafoua Naruto

- Bah, pour tout vous dire je passais par ici et je suis tombé sur vous et sur cette bande de nullos. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'on se fiche des deux mecs qui se sont occupé d'un démon pour sauver le village. Hey vous les mecs sa roulent?

- Heee… je… Tenta Naruto avec un air perdu

- Je crois que ce que Naruto essaie de dire c'est que comme t'as pu le constaté ont est ensemble maintenant.

- Hey ben! Je vous souhaite longue vie les mecs, moi je dois allez aider ma pauvre mère. Ce qui risque justement d'écourté la mienne, de vie! A+! Dit-il avant de disparaitre.

Naruto resta bouche bé. Sasuke venait-il de dire, de but en blanc, qu'ils étaient désormais un couple? Sasuke le regardant un instant de son air neutre laissa apparaitre un léger sourire qui se transforma par la suite en un immense fou-rire incontrôlable. Cela rendit le blondinet encore plus bouche bé et il se demanda un instant si son Sasuke n'était pas devenu fou. Les gens commencèrent à s'attrouper autours des deux jeunes et Naruto se sentie légèrement gêner. Il regarda Sasuke et se dit qu'il devrait peut-être lui rendre la pareille, la monnaie de sa pièce comme ont dit. Il aida le jeune Uchiwa a se relevé et devant tous il l'embrassa. Sasuke arrêta de rire et sentie lui aussi la gêne commençant a monté. Cette fois c'était aux tours du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs d'être totalement désemparé. Puis Naruto le regarda et dis:

- Mon ange, si ont arrêtais ce petit jeux? Rentrons s'il te plaît

- Oui, je crois qu'on s'est assez donnez en spectacle pour aujourd'hui.

Ils partirent tout les deux vers le centre du village. Mais une question restait, Ou allait-il allez? D'un coté la maison de Naruto était petite et agréable mais légèrement en désordre alors que la maison de l'Uchiwa est grande, vide et semble hanté par de vieux fantôme. Bien qu'il fut possible de rangé une pièce il était beaucoup plus complexe de redonné vie a une maison habité par la mort. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la maison de Naruto. En chemin il sentir quelque regard furtif pesé sur leur petit couple. Nul doute, les ninjas du village était au courant de la nouvelle et venait en secret constaté la vérité. Tout le long du trajet des yeux invisibles les regardaient mais aucun regard assassin. Étais-ce si simple? Est-ce que cette relation serait aussi facilement accepter? Il n'était plus temps de réfléchir a cela, ils entrèrent dans la maison de Naruto et se regardant dans les yeux s'embrassèrent tendrement. Chacun pensa pour lui-même «a la grâce de dieu»


	3. Le jeu des Ninjas

Pour les reviews :

Kistune-tsuku : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire c'est très apprécier. J'aime bien aussi ce petit couple, ils sont minions. Mais bon, Ne croyez pas qu'ils seront toujours tout sucre et miel!Après tout... C'est de Naruto et Sasuke dont il est question!

Natsuko123 : Merci a toi aussi! J'ignore s'il y auras d'autre fict mais je trouve que c'est un bon début. J'aime bien optimisé mon style d'écriture en écrivant ici. Sa m'aide beaucoup a amélioré les choses. Mais au final, je ne serais rien sans vous, cher lecteur/lectrice. Alors a vous tous qui me lisez je dis MERCI! Un Auteur n'existe que par les yeux de ses lecteurs.

Le Jeu des Ninjas

Si une chose est certaine a propos des Ninja c'est que leur tendance a l'espionnage prévaut souvent sur la logique. Le matin suivant Sasuke se leva le premier et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Bien sur il fit semblant d'arroser les plante, mais la vérité c'est que grâce au Sharingan il pu observé les mouvements imperceptible de son environnements. Le premier qu'il détecta se trouva être un agent de l'ANBU qui était posté sur le mont ou était sculpté les visage des Okages. C'était le plus simple a voir car il ne se cachait pas réellement. Il était surement là en mission d'information officiel pour le compte de Danzo. Le second qui fut détecté était ce cher Neji qui devait surement utilisé son Byakugan pour mieux jouer les espions. Seulement il était si loin qu'il devait surement concentré la totalité de son attention sur cette infime partir pour bien voir. Cela explique surement que Sakura pu s'approcher de lui par derrière sans être détecté. Quand elle fut certaine qu'il était en train d'espionner la maison de Naruto elle lui mis un coup de pied qui le surpris autant qu'il fut douloureux. Elle était donc au courant... Pas étonnant sachant tout les contactes qu'elle s'était fait dans le monde des Ninjas. Certains disaient pour rire qu'elle pourrait facilement remplacé Danzo.

Sasuke jeta un œil rapide vers Naruto qui dormait encore et continua son tours d'horizon de l'appartement de son amour. C'était un tel fouillis! Mais était-ce réellement étonnant de la part d'un garçon aussi impulsif et brouillon que Naruto? Il entrepris de rangé quelque affaire pour se faire de la place ou marché, il nettoya déjà le coin cuisine dans le but de préparé quelque chose a déjeuné. Il chercha un instant dans les placard mais du vite se rendre a l'évidence, Naruto n'avait qu'une chose a mangé chez lui... Des Ramens! Évidement! Il allait renoncé quand il entendu un faible cognement a la porte. Il jeta un œil a Naruto qui ne broncha pas une seul seconde. Il alla donc ouvrir et tomba nez a nez avec une Sakura légèrement empourpré. Il lui demanda :

- Tu es aussi venu pour savoir ce qui se passe ici?

- Allons Sasuke, tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre

- Pas comme ce pauvre Neji, tu y as été fort avec lui je trouve

- Il n'as eu que ce qu'il mérite! Je peux comprendre ce comportement de la part des ninja qui ne vous connaisse pas, mais lui aurait simplement pu venir vous voir au lieu de jouer les espions.

- Allons Sakura, ne sois pas si rapide au conclusion. Tu sais bien que c'est la règle de base de tout les Ninja! Récolté des informations sans être découvert.

- Possible, mais il me mette en rogne. Enfin, je n'étais pas venu t'espionner mais j'ai appris que tu avais passé la nuit ici et... Enfin, connaissant Naruto j'ai décidé de t'apporter un petit cadeau

Elle porta alors son regard vers le sac qu'elle tenais dans la main. Elle l'ouvrit pour que Sasuke puisse en détailler le contenu : 1 grand pain, du café, des céréales et du jus frais qui semblais avoir été pressé a la main. A cette vision Sasuke se sentit honteux d'avoir crus un instant que son ami avais succombé comme les autres a l'envie de l'espionner. Il s'en excusa auprès de Sakura qui étouffa un rire. Elle lui expliqua comment hier soir plusieurs personne était venu lui raconté qu'ils les avaient vue Naruto et lui marcher main dans la main. Elle n'avait pas eux besoin de se posé des question existentiel. Sasuke lui dis alors :

- c'est incroyable, je n'aurais jamais crus que cela arriverais un jours.

- Bah, tu sais l'amour ne demande jamais avant de frappé. Elle ne préviens pas non plus.

- Je sais bien Sakura... mais sois honnête, moi et Naruto... Tu y as même déjà songé?

- Je... Non évidement pas mais sa ne me choque pas outre mesure. Je me doutais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche depuis quelque jours. Vous étiez tout les deux tellement heureux. Je n'ai pas réellement besoin d'en savoir plus.

- Merci Sakura... Aussi pour les provisions, sa m'évitera de mangé des Ramens pour déjeuné.

A ces mots les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire ce qui ne sembla pas réveillé Naruto pour autant. Sasuke remercia son amie et lui proposa d'entré, ce qu'elle déclina. Une fois la jeune femme partie il commença a préparé le petit déjeuné pour lui et son amour. L'odeur du pain grillé ou peut-être du café fraichement fais mais Naruto fini par laissé entrevoir ses yeux bleue azure.

- Te voilà enfin réveiller amour! Dis Sasuke sur un ton mi amoureux mi accusateur.

- C'est pas ma faute je faisais un merveilleux rêve, c'est l'odeur du café qui m'en a tiré.

- Du calme Naruto, ce n'était pas un reproche.

- Je peux en avoir? Demanda Naruto qui s'était approché de la table

- Bien sur, mais attention le café est très chaud

- Tien j'y pense, ils sont encore là ces idiots?

- Ont a eu la visite d'un mec de l'ANBU qui semblais être en repérage, sinon j'ai vu Neji mais il s'est pris une légère raclé de la part de Sakura.

- Légère? Je ne savais pas qu'elle savait faire dans la légèreté, habituellement elle frappe au maximum de sa force.

- Bah, faut dire qu'il est quand même tombé du toit d'où il nous surveillait.

- Tien j'y pense! D'où viens toutes cette nourriture?

- Encore Sakura, faut croire qu'elle avait prévu mon désarrois au vue du contenu de tes placard.

- Humpfff! Désolé, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu cette état de fait.

- C'est pas grave, par contre si ont dois cohabité de temps en temps ont iras faire des courses.

- Bien sur, de toute manière inutile de nous caché après cette nuit je crois que tout le monde sais pour nous deux.

Les deux amoureux ne dirent rien de plus et mangèrent leur repas en se regardant dans les yeux. Tout deux rougissais encore a voir l'autre en face de lui. Chaque baisé fugitif, chaque caresse, chaque mot doux... C'était comme un rappel de leur gênes respective. La journée précédente il l'avait passé a faire le tour du village, jouant plus qu'il ne fuyait vraiment le regard des autres Ninja. Quel manière plus plaisante que d'essayer de tourné en bourrique tout ceux cherchant a vous observé? C'était une idée de Naruto, évidement, qui avait décidé que partout en ville ils se montreraient mais serais totalement ambiguë a chaque fois. Certain moment il apparaissait amoureux, se tenant par la main et s'embrassant même dans le cou. Puis il disparaissait sournoisement pour réapparaitre dans un autre cartier cette fois se bagarrant et s'insultant. Bientôt tout le monde en ville chercha a faire connaître son histoire et sa version des choses. C'était un peu la manière de se vengé de ces espions mal venu. La vengeance, bien que mal vue, faisait du bien au deux Ninjas. C'était dans la nature des gens d'être bavard et d'espionner les autres, surtout dans un village caché, mais c'était aussi désagréable de ne pas pouvoir faire un pas sans sentir sur sois le regard mi intrigué mi accusateur des autres ninja de son propre village.

C'est pourquoi Naruto avait crée cette petite aventure. Ils s'étaient amusé comme des petits fou a confondre la population du village de la feuille. Sasuke lui s'était pour une fois laissé entrainé dans le monde de son beau blond avec plus de facilité qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il s'était même surpris a franchement rigoler quand il avait vue la pagaille que leur folle journée avait mis. De pars et d'autre les gens discutait frénétiquement, les un disant que les deux était en couple les autre disant qu'au vus de leur dispute c'était impossible. Le soir il s'était finalement endormis ensemble après avoir échangé quelque doux baisé. Les plus intelligents Ninja du village s'étant réuni pour les espionnés en situation réel. Sortant de sa rêverie Sasuke demanda a Naruto :

- Tu crois que ce seras qui le premier?

- Le premier a quoi? Demanda Naruto en buvant la dernière gorgé de son café

- Bah, a nous en faire part! Lança le Uchiwa sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Qui parmi les ninja de Konoha parle toujours sans réfléchir au conséquence de ses parole? Qui aime plus que tout mettre les gens mal a l'aise? Qui est le plus direct et le moins gêné de tous?

- Kakashi!!! s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux jeunes.

Inévitablement ce serais lui qui briserait la glace sur ce sujet. Il n'était pas du genre a faire dans le feutré et dans la subtilité. Serait-il possible de retourné la situation contre lui? Naruto allait surement chercher le moyen de tiré avantage du fait de savoir ses agissements a l'avance. Il n'avait peut-être pas le Sharingan comme son amour ou son Sensei mais néanmoins il savait ce qui se passerait. A cette idée Naruto Souris et demanda a Sasuke :

- Mon petit Sasu d'amour, tu crois qu'on pourrait surprendre le Sensei?

- De quel manière?

- Bah, ont sais déjà ce qu'il risque de dire non? Si pour une fois ont utilisais la bonne vieille ruse de la lecture dans les pensés?

- Tu veux parlé en même temps que lui? Dis Sasuke dont le sourire venais d'apparaitre sur son visage. Sa pourrais effectivement lui en bouché un coin, surtout de la part de quelqu'un qui ne possède pas le Sharingan.

- Reste a trouvé ce qu'il diras.

- Hums, connaissant le Sensei ce seras quelque chose du genre « Alors les jeunes, passé une bonne nuit? » hahaha!

- Effectivement sa ressemble très bien a Kakashi.

Sasuke se leva et alla se mettre derrière sa perle d'or, il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa dans le cou. «Jamais je n'aurais imaginé un tel bonheur, pensa-t-il, mais le simple fait d'être avec toi m'enlève tout les doutes qui furent les miens.» Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je dois passé chez moi, ont se revois plus tard!

- D'accort, je dois allez chez Iruka pour lui apprendre la nouvelle moi-même. Enfin, s'il n'est pas déjà au courant.

- Bah, ne t'en fais pas trop mon petit renard, notre petite fêtes d'hier a du mélangé pas mal les avis de la population. Quoi que disent les gens il y auras toujours quelqu'un pour le nier. Je crois que même ceux qui nous ont vue nous embrassé ne son plus sur de leur yeux.

- Hahaha! J'imagine déjà leur tête, dis Naruto dont le large sourire réchauffait le cœur de l'Uchiwa. Ont se revois au rendez-vous.

- A+ Naruto! Je... Je t'aime!

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Alors gaffe a toi!

- Sa fais quand même étrange non?

- Hahahahaha! Oui! Mais je le pense néanmoins! Allez file!

Sasuke sortie et laissa finalement le blond seul avec ces pensés. Celui-ci se demanda si tout cela n'était pas uniquement un rêve. Malgré que les petits mots doux entre eux était encore assez étrange a prononcer ils y croyaient tout les deux totalement. Naruto alla dans sa chambre et entrepris de s'habiller, il décida de s'habiller en tenus décontracté. Après tout le village n'aillant pour le moment aucun Hokage il ne risquait donc pas d'y avoir des missions avant un moment. Il mis donc un simple T-shirt mais pris tout de même son sac contenant différentes armes. Il pris la route pour rejoindre la maison d'Iruka et décida de passé par les toits pour évité la majorité des gens. Après la journée d'hier il craignait la colère de certaine personne. En passant a certain endroit il surpris quelque ninja qui l'observait. Se demandant un cours moment s'il devait allez a leur rencontre il décida que ce n'était pas a lui de faire cela. Après tout s'il n'était pas aussi idiot il ne se cacherait pas pour l'espionner comme un vulgaire ennemie. Il continua donc son chemin en faisant semblant de les ignorés le plus possible. Il arriva finalement chez Iruka et hésita un moment avant de frappé a la porte. Il pensa un instant a rebroussé chemin mais la voix de son ancien maitre lui intima de ne plus bougé :

- NARUTO!!! Serais-tu en train d'essayer de t'enfuir comme un voleur?

- Je... Non Iruka Sensei, tenta un Naruto plus très sur de lui.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attend? Entre vite

- Bien Sensei, Dis Naruto en entrant

- Naruto fuyant devant son propre Sensei... Qui aurais crus cela possible.

- Aie!! Sensei je ne vous fuyais pas! J'ai simplement a vous parlé et je doute d'en avoir la force.

- Allons je ne suis pourtant pas si terrifiant que cela. Je t'ai pourtant pardonné toute tes erreurs passé non?

- Je sais Sensei mais, cette fois j'ai peur.

- NARUTO!!! dépêche toi de me dire de quoi il est question avant que je te fasse passé un mauvais quart d'heure

- Du calme, Du calme! Si vous croyez que me brusqué m'aide. Bon, alors vous savez après le combat contre Gaara c'est Sasuke qui est venu me chercher dans les bois. Hums... je ne m'attendais pas vraiment a ça mais...

- Accouche Naruto!!!

- Sasuke et moi somme tombé amoureux! Voilà c'est dis!

- Et...? Demanda un Iruka qui visiblement attendait la suite.

- Et quoi? C'est ce que j'avais a vous dire...

- Naruto, sombre imbécile! Tu sais que normalement tomber en amour est une chose plutôt joyeuse? Pourquoi cette mine déconfite?

- Heee... Bah en faite! J'ai crus que sa vous ferais honte ou je sais pas!

- KAAAYYAAA!! Hurla Iruka en frappant franchement Naruto. Quel imbécile tu fais! Tu as sauvé le village de Konoha a de nombreuse reprise, repris le parchemin des technique interdite face a un ennemie NETTEMENT plus puissant! Celui qui te renierais pour ton amours n'est qu'un idiot! SUIS-JE UN IDIOT NARUTO?

- AIE! Bien sur que non Seisei, déclara rapidement le jeune ninja en se tenant la tête, mais... je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas réellement réfléchie.

- Comme d'habitude. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi cela m'étonne. Bien! Est-ce que c'est tout ce que tu avais a me dire? J'ai des choses a faire, ont m'attend au conseille.

- Oui Iruka Sensei, c'est tout! Je dois de toute manière allez rejoindre Kakashi pour qu'il nous informe. Je crois que ce n'est que pour nous dire qu'on auras pas de mission tant qu'on auras pas de nouveau Hokage! Bref, A+

Puis avant que l'homme ai pu ajouté quelque chose Naruto avait disparu. « Quel petit idiot, Pensa Iruka, Comme si j'allais le renier lui qui est presque comme mon propre fils ». Le blondinet quand a lui avait repris sa route sans se retourné. Il était heureux que Iruka accepte aussi bien sa nouvelle relation. Néanmoins il se demanda comment les autres réagirais. Peu importe... Désormais il avait Sasuke! Il parti donc de plus belle avec le sourire au lèvre. Après tout, peux importe ce qui se passerais, sa vie serait toujours plus belle.


	4. Nouvelle équipe

**Réponse au Reviews :**

Eve'ee1 : merci a toi, j'aurais bien aimé n'en faire aucune par contre. Enfin, ont y peu rien ;)

natsuko123 : Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Bientôt le tout deviendras plus compliqué et il y auras plus d'action. C'est promis :D

**La nouvelle équipe**

Naruto fonçais rapidement dans la forêt de Konoha alors que le soleil déclinais. L'heure du rendez-vous était presque passer et il ne voulais surtout pas arrivé en retard. Il lui tardait de raconté à Sasuke comment s'était passé son entretien. Enfin, De toute manière il ne pourrait certainement pas arrivé plus en retard que Kakashi, ça, c'était quelque chose d'impossible. Alors que la crinière doré du blond battais au vent, il sentit tout d'un coup une présence autours de lui! Qui cela pouvait-il être? Il s'arrêtat d'un bond et regarda autours de lui.

- Montrer vous!!! Hurla le jeune Ninja! Montrez vous ou sa iras très mal!

- Du calme gamin, tu vas finir par nous faire une crise

Cette voix était sortie des arbres, d'un peu partout autours de lui. Naruto essaya d'observé les alentoure, de découvrir l'emplacement de son ennemie. Enfin, Étais-ce seulement un Ennemie?

- Montre toi alors au lieu de te conduire en traire.

- Soit, je me présente! Je suis Yamoshini, Membre des forces Spécial de Konoha.

- Les forces Spécial? Mais quesque tu me veux?

- Que du bien mon jeune ami! Je suis venu t'avertir! Tu devrais discuté avec ton jeune amoureux.

Naruto regardait l'homme qui était apparu durant quelque seconde redisparaitre aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Pourquoi? Les mots prenoncés par cet agent des forces spécial était très étranges et énigmatique. Il regarda autours de lui et ferma les yeux quelque seconde pour essayé de ressentir sa présence. Non, il était définitivement partie. Le jeune blondinet repris donc la route vers le rendez-vous mais plus rapidement désormais car les mots prenoncé par l'homme l'avait emplis de question. Est-ce que son amour lui aurait caché quelque chose? Il est vrais que depuis son retour Sasuke s'était quelque fois absenté sans raison apparante. Non, il ne devait pas se faire d'idée avant de connaitre la vérité. Il fonça donc plus vite que jamais a la rencontre de son petit groupe, il était déja légèrement en retard et connaissant Sakura elle n'hésiterais pas a le frappé pour le punir d'être en retard.

Quelque minute plus tard et la rencontre fulgurante avec un arbre, résultant d'un manque de concentration durant sa course folle, il arriva finalement au point de rendez-vous. Il resta quelque seconde en retrait afin d'observé la zone. Ils étaients là, presque tous là! Évidement Kakashi lui n'y était toujours pas. Rassuré Naruto fis un dernier bond et tomba sur le petit pont qui avais été a quelque reprise l'endroit de leur rendez-vous d'équipe. Sakura le vit arrivé et s'avança vers lui le poing déja levé pour le tabassé. Naruto recula peu a peu a l'approche de cette fille au cheveux de feux :

- Hey! Du calme Sakura je ne suis pas si en retard que ça

- PAS SI EN RETARD QUE ÇA???

- Kakashi n'est même pas encore arrivé!!!!

- JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE MOI A ARRIVÉ EN RETARD!!!

Le coup fut si terrible que même le pont émis un craquement significatif!

- AIIIEEE! Mais heu! T'es pas folle non? C'est pas ma faute moi si le point de rendez-vous était aussi loin de chez Iruka Sensei!

- Iruka? Pourquoi tu es allez làbas?

- Bah, je préférais lui annoncé les choses entre moi et Sasuke avant que les rumeurs ne le fasse.

- Ha! Bien, Alors je te pardonne Naruto!

Naruto tomba des nu en entendant cette fille habituellement si dur s'excuser. Néanmoins il aurait franchement préféré qu'elle le laisse s'expliqué AVANT de le frappé. Il regarda Sasuke qui, malgré son petit air nonchalant habituel, affichait néamoins un sourir en coin. C'était amusant de penser que peu de temps avant ils étaient tout deux rival. Enfin, d'un sens ils étaient toujours des rivals, mais pas autant qu'avant. Naruto s'approcha doucement de Sasuke et alors que celui-çi allait le prendre dans ses bras naruto esquiva rapidement et alla se placé derrière son amoureux! Il déposa doucement un baisé dans le cou de l'autre garçon. Du moin c'est ce qu'il crus car au moment ou il l'embrassa, L'Uchiwa disparu dans un nuage de fumé et Naruto se retrouva a embrassé un morceau de bois. Il charcha vivement le jeune homme des yeux et ne découvrit qu'au dernier instant que son amour était derrière lui. Il se retrouva rapidement prisonier des bras du garçon au cheveux d'ébène. Il ne put rien faire alors qu'un baisé vint se déposé sur son cou. Il avait perdu!

- Je crois qu'il ta bien eu, dis Sakura en riant doucement, tu t'es fais avoir comme un bleue Naruto

- Hoo, Sa vas hein! J'avais pas prévu la contre-attaque!

- Tu étais face a un Uchiwa mon coeur, ne l'oublie pas, gronda le jeune Sasuke

- Je m'en souviendrai, tu peux en être sur. Répondu Naruto en souriant en grand.

- Alors? Comment sa s'est passé avec Iruka? Demanda le détenteur du Sharingan

- Mieu que je ne le croyais a vrais dire, il ma frappé en me disant que je un idiot

- Mais tu ES un idiot mon cher Naruto, s'empressa d'ajouté Sakura

Le blond allais répondre a cette accusation quand tout a coup, dans un nuage de fumé, Kakashi fit enfin acte de présence. Il regarda les 3 jeunes sur le pont et sembla amusé de retrouvé le blondinet prisonier des bras de Sasuke. Enfin, il n'était pas étonnant que Naruto sois encore tombé dans un piège. Après tout même si Naruto était très fort ce n'était pas réellement le plus fort en tactique et en technique. Enfin, au moin se battaient-ils amicalement maintenant et pas pour des raisons moin noble.

- Yo les jeunes! Lacha simplement le Sensei

- KAKASHI!!!! VOUS ÊTES EN RETARD!!! Hurla Sakura

- Hums, désolé les jeunes mais j'avais des trucs important a faire

- Oui, Comme relire encore une fois vos infame livre sur la drague, Se moqua Naruto qui était resté dans les bras de Sasuke

- Tu es mal placé pour faire ce genre de commentaire il me semble Naruto, Surtout dans la position ou tu te trouve! Gronda le sensei.

- Roh sa vas hein, j'ai rien dis!

- Bon, j'ai pas des masses de temps alors ont vas faire court. Vue les dures combat qui ont secoué le village nous avons perdu un certain nombre de ninja. De ce fais ont a pas assez de gens pour effectué d'un coté les missions et de l'autre la défense. Alors il a été décidé que la taille des équipes serais momentanément réduite. Jusque là vous me suivez?

- Oui Sensei! Répondirent les trois jeunes Ninja!

- Bien, de ce fais le conseille du village a décidé de crée des équipes de 2 comptenant les plus puissant ninja du village. C'est pourquoi Toi Naruto et toi Sasuke serai la nouvelle équipe de choque!

- Coool!!! s'exclama Naruto sans s'en rendre compte

- HEY!! se renfrongna Sakura, et moi dans toute cette histoire?

- Toi sakura tu as une autre missions, celle d'aidé a la gestion du village. Tes contactes et ta capacité a mené les gens te permettra d'être beaucoup plus utile ici qu'en mission. Alors que ces deux là...

- Ces deux là quoi? Demanda Sasuke qui avait levé un sourcie a cette mention.

- Hey bien dison que toi et Naruto êtes beaucoups plus fort pour la destruction que pour la reconstruction. De plus vue votre puissance combiné vous devriez pouvoir faire face a des ennemies bien plus puissant désormais.

- Je vois, nous serons donc seul en mission? Sans personne pour nous ordonné des trucs? Demanda Sasuke

- c'est a peu près ça oui, sauf que vous aurez des objectifs bien préci.

- C'est super ça, s'exclama Naruto

- Content que sa vous plaise, mais je dois maintenant partir j'ai d'autre chose a faire.

Sur ces mots et sans laissé le temps aux jeunes ninjas de dire un mots Kakashi disparu comme a son habitude. Une équipe de deux, composé de Naruto et Sasuke. Voila qui était bien interressant. Surtout pour les deux amoureux qui aurais non seulement la chance de combattre l'un au coté de l'autre mais aussi de vivre leur amour en toute paix comme il l'avait fait quand il s'isolait. Quand a Sakura elle était heureux d'être en charge d'un petit groupe de gens. Elle pourrait enfin s'entrainé a diriger les gens. Les trois Ninjas se séparèrent finalement et reprirent la direction du village. Naruto et Sasuke partirent ensemble en direction de l'appartement du blondinet. Ils avaient envie d'être seul et le jeune renard avait plusieur question a posé a son amoureux. Quelque chose qu'il trainait depuis sa discution avec ce YamoShini. Une fois arrivé a l'appartement il voulu immédiatement confronté Sasuke mais celui ci s'empara vivement des lèvres de son amoureux. Les lèvres douce de Sasuke vinrent se soudé puissament a celle de Nauruto qui profita de ce baisé a peine plus intense que tout les autres qu'ils avaient échangé depuis le début. Soudain, pour la première fois, il sentit la langue de Sasuke venir leché tendrement ses lèvres.

Le jeune blondinet hésita un instant mais il entrouvit les lèvres et savoura la chaleur de cette langue qui entrait en lui. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait comme ça. C'était... Tellement bon! Son corp et son coeur trembla sous l'électricité que produisit son corp. Sa langue rejoigni rapidement celle de son amoureux et un nouveau combat, un de domination, s'entreprit pour leur plaisir mutuel. Le jeune homme au cheveux d'ébène plaqua son jeune renard contre le mur et profita lui aussi de son baisé. Puis, a bout de souffle l'un comme l'autre, ils rompirent à regret ce doux baisé. Naruto n'avais soudaiment plus aucune envie de discuté. Il se pencha a l'oreille de Sasuke et dis ces simples trois mots "Je t'aime". L'Uchiwa trembla de plaisir a l'entente de ces mots. Il ne répond dis rien mais prouva son amour pour le jeune Uzumaki en l'embrassa encore plus fougueusement. L'amour de ces deux ninjas transparaissais de leur Aura.

Sasuke rompit le second baisé et se sépara de Naruto. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait besoin de marché et de réfléchir. Le jeune blondinet savait que cela lui arrivait d'avoir besoin de solitude et ne chercha pas plus longuement et le laissa partir, non pas sans l'avoir embrassé a nouveau. L'Uchiwa fut heureux d'être aussi facilement laissé a lui-même. Il marcha un long moment et sortie du village. Une fois seul et certain que personne ne l'espionnais il s'autorisa a laissé les larmes coulé. Il avait si mal, il était si triste... L'amour frappais a sa porte avec force mais il ne pouvait en profité entièrement, pas en sachant que bientôt il devrait partir, pour le bien du village. Peu de temps avant les combats qui avait couté la vie a l'Okage, Il avait été invité a une réunnions stratégique ou se trouvaient le conseilles du village ainsi que certain haut dirigeant tel que l'Okage. Il avait été décidé que vue de son intérêt pour le jeune Uchiwa il serait utile que celui-çi joue double jeux et tente d'infiltré les troupes ennemies. Sasuke n'en avait pas pipé mots mais il avait reçu l'ordre de quitté dès qu'Orochimaru tenterais de le recontacté.

Jadis cela avait été une décision facile a prendre mais maintenant qu'il avait découvert l'amour cela lui serrais le coeur. Surtout qu'il lui avait été dis de ne pas parlé au autre. Mais comment faire? Comment ignoré son amour et ne pas dire a Naruto que bientot il devra partir. Il n'avait plus envie de cette mission , pas envie de quitté son blondinet... Les larmes coulèrent longuement sur son visage. Soudain il ressentie une présence non loin de lui. Il se reprit immédiatement et il observa des yeux les alentours. Il lanca un Kunai qui alla se planté directement a coté de la tête de l'agent de l'AMBU.

- YamoShini? Que me veux-tu?

- Allons Sasuke, ne sois pas aussi méfiant. Je suis venu car j'ai une petite idée des troubles qui te hante.

- Et alors? Qu'elle est ton intérêt dans tout cela? Ou celui de ton maitre...

- Aucun, pour changer. Je suis venu te dire qu'avec la mort de l'Okage tu pouvais décidé de laisser tomber cette mission, mais n'oublie pas que Orochimaru risquerait de revenir nous attaqué. Il serait alors dangereux qu'il fasse plus de mort.

- Tu crois que je l'ignore? Mais que faire? Abandonné mon seul amour? Enfin, je doute qu'un gars comme toi sache ce qu'est l'amour.

- Tu es très blessant mon cher Sasuke. Sache que j'ai aimé de nombreuse personne. Mais chacune d'elle est morte par les combats qui ont eux lieu au cours des années passé. C'est pourquoi j'essaye de te faire prendre conscience de l'importance de cette mission.

- Comment compte tu faire?

- J'espérait que ce sois Naruto qui t'en parlerais mais il semblerait que j'ai échouer, tu as une technique merveilleuse pour clore une conversation.

- Tu as mis Naruto au courrant???

- Je lui ai simplement dis qu'il devrait te parlé car il ne savait pas tout.

Sasuke était tiraillé entre l'envie de frappé YamoShini et celui de simplement partir. Mais il savait que s'il ne reglait pas ça immédiatement l'agent des forces spécial trouverait un autre moyen perfide de gaché ce qu'il essayait de construire avec Naruto. Il regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

- Je dois donc refusé l'amour pour servir mon village?

- Ne joue pas les idiots Sasuke cela n'est psa ton style, Tu sais bien que l'amour a toujours été le moteur des habitant de notre village. Mais que crois-tu qu'il arrivera a Naruto quand tu le quittera pour allez rejoindre Orochimaru? Tu crois qu'il acceptera sans problème le départ de l'homme qu'il aime pour allez rejoindre celui qu'il déteste au plus haut point?

- Ce n'est pas ton problème!

- Allons mon petit Uchiwa, ne sois pas aussi borné. Tu as le choix de le détruire ou non!

- C'est toi qui ne comprend rien YamoShini! Naruto est une partie du plan. Même sans l'amour qui nous uni désormais il serait partie a ma poursuite et serait venu me chercher. L'Okage m'as dis que cela était un risque a prendre et que de toute manière, l'esprit de Naruto ne le laisserait pas mourir ainsi. Je dois avouer que je n'avait pas compris ce que voulait me dire notre ancien maitre. Mais depuis lors j'ai compris la force qui habite Naruto, il est de taille a lutté.

- Soit, si tel est ta décision je l'accepte. J'espère simplement que tu as fais le bon choix. Naruto est près a mourir pour toi.

- Reflechi un instant... Le rêve de Naruto, son Nindo, c'est de défendre les habitants de ce village. Même s'il ne sait pas ce qui arrivera, il serait de toutes manière heureux que j'ai choisi cette voie, pour défendre les gens de ce village. Certe cela le blessera, mais il compredra mon choix.

Yamoshini disparu sans dire un autre mot. Enfin, il avait compris, pensa Sasuke. Le monde semblait franchement ambigue depuis un moment. D'un coté l'amour de Naruto semblait mettre beaucoup de couleur dans ce monde, mais d'un autre coté la peur de le perdre rendais le monde si sombre. Néamoins il savait que Naruto accepterais ce sacrifice au nom de la sécurité du village. Il pleurerait certainement toute les larmes de son corps, mais un jours il comprendra. Ainsi rassuré il se redirigea vers le villages pour rejoindre son amour. Il serait difficile de gardé tout cela secret au yeux de Naruto, mais c'était indispensable.


End file.
